


Always on my mind (worst timing ever)

by ForsakenMae16



Series: Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After episode 12, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotp, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec, I refuse it, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus fixes him, Romance, Worried Magnus, basically Alec gets hurt on a mission, not for me, send help, tagging is so hard, they say 'I love you' for the first time, what? There was an episode 13?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenMae16/pseuds/ForsakenMae16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets distracted on a mission and gets hurt while protecting Clary, pretty badly at that. The others bring him to Magnus because they know that he's the only who can help Alec with an injury like that. Said warlock worries his head off while Alec is unconscious. </p>
<p>"You stupid Nephilim, making me worry like this"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always on my mind (worst timing ever)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on Ao3 and my first Malec fanfiction. Tbh, I'm really nervous.  
> I hope those who read this like it. I know I'm not the best author, but I try my best and couldn't resist writing this.  
> I just love Malec too much and have so many ideas ^^  
> Enjoy~

Alec drew another arrow before letting it soar through the air, impaling itself into the repulsive face of a demon. A large group had been spotted and Jace, Izzy, Clary and himself had been sent to take care of them.

The majority were already dead, the only ones left were the "tougher" ones. But Alec just couldn't focus completely. Not after what happened between him and Magnus.  
He would not necessarily call it a fight. But it was something along those lines. Alec had gotten ready for the mission at Magnus' since he spent the night there, two days in a row. They didn't do anything but kiss, cuddle and bask in each other's presence, though. Nothing like the things Izzy suggested, making Alec roll his eyes.

He still saw the frown on his boyfriend's beautiful face, when he told him about the mission. Magnus didn't approve and was really worried and Alec understood him. Honestly, how couldn't he? It was really dangerous, not knowing how many demons there were and only four people to fight them. But he couldn't just leave the others to do it. He had to protect Izzy, Jace and Clary.

As much as he hated to admit it, the small redhead really grew on him. Without his uncalled jealousy, hatred and frustration in the way, he saw that she was actually a nice girl, that cared deeply for her loved ones and did all in her might for them. They had been talking more and more often (secretly of course)

Alec just had to leave Magnus in the middle of the conversation and felt so guilty, especially after seeing the look on the latter's face. He often wondered how he, normal, plain and boring Alec Lightwood, could make someone like Magnus, who was centuries old and had so much experience, worry so much and make him so vulnerable.

It made him feel special. It made his heart beat so fast just thinking about it, a thing it usually did whenever he thought about the warlock. It made him feel so incredibly wanted and loved. It made him feel so much towards Magnus, feelings he never even dreamed of having for anyone. Sure, he loved his family deeply. But that was a different kind of love.

He shot a demon that was sneaking up behind Jace, who turned to him, a smirk on his face. The smirk disappeared all too quickly though and was replaced by a look of horror. Alec whirled around, seeing a demon about to stab Clary with it's claws. Without thinking, he ran, pushing her out of the way.

A sharp pain spread like fire all over his torso. Alec managed to partially block the demon's attack, but it was still able to drag his claws over his torso. A sharp cry left his mouth, and he fell to the floor, his consciousness already slipping. The last thing he saw was Jace stabbing the demon with his seraph blade, listening to the others cry out his name.

 

~

 

Magnus had spent the majority of the time Alexander was gone with sulking on the couch. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. The hazel-eyed boy just waltzed into his life, unlocking so many feelings, so many things in Magnus thought to be long gone. He was always so worried when Alec left for a mission, but he knew that it was wrong to try and stop him. This was Alec's life, who he was. He could and never would ask Alexander to give that up. But today, something felt different, like somehting bad would happen.

He jumped when his doorbell rang, ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off. He was not in the mood for any annoying customers right now. He opened the door, the words dying on his tongue when he saw Jace standing in the doorway, carrying the unmoving body of Alec. The blonde instantly pushed Magnus aside, walking into the living room, the othes following and watching as he laid Alec on the couch. The latter let out a pained groan, snapping Magnus out of his trance. Izzy spoke up."He was injured by a demon and the iratzes wouldn't help, we had to bring him to you..:" her voice was shaky as she spoke.

The warlock shook the panic, fear and worry out of his system, his hands peeling Alec's shirt back. Three deep, bleeding gashes raked their way over his pale chest, the blood flowing steadily."The ichor in his blood is stopping it from clotting. I need to get it out of his system before I can close the wounds. I'll need your strength though" he explained, being professional about this. He could freak out when Alexander was better. First off, he took care of the ichor.It was tricky, but he managed. When it came to healing the deep gashes, Jace held out his hand without being asked. It made Magnus' lips twitch. They would do anything for the other. 

And finally, after almost an hour, the gashes were gone, only three scratches visible. Alec never moved, only letting out a few moans of pain, his chest rising with every steady but painful breath he took. He remained unconscious and to be honest, Magnus was glad for it. His nephilim would be in a great deal of pain if he was awake. The others all thanked him more than a hundred times, as if he wasn't relieved either. It made him chuckle as Isabelle practically hugged the life out of him. She'd go back to the institute with the others, to notify their parents about what happened. She didn't worry about leaving Alec here, because she knew Magnus would take care of her big brother.

Before they left, Jace carried Alec to Magnus' bedroom, so he'd be more comfortable, something the warlock insisted on. With a snap of his fingers, the younger was wearing a fresh pair of clothes, sweatpants and a simple black t-shirt. Magnus sat on a chair next to the bed, choosing to hold the other's hand, finding comfort in the feeling of Alexander's long fingers wrapping around his. It didn't take long for the exhaustion to take him over.

When Alec woke up, he groaned at the dull ache in his chest. He remembered what happened and lifted a hand to his chest, finding that the injuries were healed. The next thing he noticed that he was at Magnus' and that said person was sat in a chair next to the bed, his head resting on the bed and his hand holding onto Alec's. The others must've brought him to his warlock. He carefully slid his hand away, climbing out of the bed and picking Magnus up, placing him on the bed. With a huff, he saw that Magnus stull had makeup on his face. Knowing that the older man kept wipes in the bathroom, he quickly got a few. Two minutes later, he found himself laying next to Magnus on the bed, staring at his face. 

Magnus was always gorgeous, but even more so without the makeup and glitter. Alec slipped his arm around the warlocks's waist, pulling him closer and resting his head on the other's. This was definitely his favorite place in the world, in Magnus' arms. This was where he felt home, where he felt safe and loved. He closed his eyes, falling asleep again.

He woke when he felt the form in his arms shift."Alexander?" came the quiet question."Are you feeling alright, dear?" he blinked his eyes open, staring into the chocolate hues above him, a hand stroking his cheek gently. He smiled at the other man."Yeah, I feel good. Thanks to you, I guess" he sat up and was immediately pulled into Magnus' arms."You stupid Nephilim, making me worry like this" his voice was so quiet and shaky, making Alec pull away to stare at his boyfriends face. The tears in his eyes made his heart drop, feeling so guilty. He gently cupped the warlock's face, brushing a tear away."I'm sorry, Mags" the nickname slipped from his lips before he could stop himself.

"Mags? I like it" the older chuckled, before a serious look slid onto his face again."You had us all worried, Alexander. Don't do that again. I don't know what I would do if you died. Since you came into my life, so many things changed. I- you make me feel things, things I've never felt before. I know I can't ask you to stop, but please, be more careful and-" Alec cut him off by pressing his lips against his. Magnus made a shocked noise before kissing back. The kiss was gentle and passionate and they poured all of their emotions into it. 

Alec pulled away to rest his his forehead against the shorter male's, staring into those beautiful eyes."I love you" he whispered, making the warlock's eyes widen. Magnus had to stop himself from gaping. He knew what he felt for Alexander and he knew that he felt something for him too, but he was most definitely surprised when the younger said 'those three words' Magnus grabbed his hand, holding it tightly with his own."I love you too, Alexander. Like I said before, you never cease to amaze me" they shared a laugh before they kissed again before laying back down, Magnus resting on Alec's chest, who had one arm wrapped around his waist, the other at the small of his back, gently stroking the skin there.

"You know, the others told me what you did, protecting biscuit like that. I'm really proud" Magnus grinned, watching Alec's face flush."A demon attacked her, I couldn't just watch. She's practically family now. When we were younger, Jace protected Izzy too, without anyone asking him too. And I know Jace loves her, so I did the same" the older pecked his cheek gently, chuckling a little."Admit it. You like her" Alec huffed."Fine. I like her. She just grew on me. Just don't tell anyone that I said this" "I'd never" Magnus promised, snuggling deeper into the younger's embrace."Goodnight, Alexander"

"Goodnight, Mags"


End file.
